


Mansion for the Blind

by EmInArEvOl



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Original Work
Genre: Dark Humor, kinda fucked up, mentions of building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmInArEvOl/pseuds/EmInArEvOl
Summary: Just a flashfiction of a man, and his friends building him a mansion.A/N: Got inspired after playing Minecraft without dying for the first time. I first posted this on the discord server of a twitch streamer I'm following.
Relationships: Blind Man & his friends





	Mansion for the Blind

A blind man with good friends told him they were building a mansion for him. He was so happy he cried.

Come the day of his birthday, he was told that his friends worked day and night; with their own hands built his mansion from the ground up. From laying down the foundation to mixing and forming each brick to cutting down trees and refining the wood manually.

His friends were wonderful, from the smallest brick to the top of the roof. His friends labored for months to make it perfect for him.

So, the blind man asks, "When can I move in?"

His friends told him, "Right now!"

So, they sat him down and placed his hand on a computer mouse and the familiar tunes of Minecraft starting up was floating in the air. "Here's your mansion, enjoy!" the blind man's very good friends told him.

He cried.


End file.
